villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Gnorga
Queen Gnorga was the queen of trolls who played a minor role in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. The self-proclaimed "Queen of Mean" first appeared in the Don Bluth animated film A Troll in Central Park. Disney vs Non-Disney Villains War Vs Yzma Gnorga, Queen of the Trolls is attacked by Yzma After a fight with tra Yzma, Yzma realizes he is overwhelmed and flees. Gnorga chases, but Yzma uses a potion, and turns it into a rosebush. Non Disney Villains Tournament A War from Below Gnorga and Prince Froglip scheme to take control of the topside world. Despite Froglip's ignorance, Gnorga is utterly infatuated with him. Gnorga first takes action when her faction goes to war against Wonderland. When the Wizard of Wonderland proves an ineffectual opponent against Froglip, he flees right into Gnorga's direction. The troll queen simply blasts him away with a spell. A far stronger opponent emerges in the Spirit of the Book, controlling a youth named Nicolas. The Spirit casts a spell unto Gnorga, slowly turning her into a rosebush. Gnorga, however, makes a smart move and convinces Nicolas to close the book; this action annihilates the Spirit. Gnorga then finishes off the Wizard, taking him by surprise when he flees another attack from Froglip. Egyptian WoesCategory:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Gnorga and Froglip join the alliance of King One-Eye when he advances upon the alliance of Rameses in Egypt. This alliance proves fatal, as Ruber and Eris arrive to take the faction down. When Froglip dies at Eris's hands, Gnorga goes into a rage and tries to destroy the goddess. Eris, being far more powerful, causes the spell to backfire, turning Gnorga into a rosebush. Eris then sucks the bush away into a tornado. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Queen Gnorga appears as the dominated ruler of Wonderland. Her presence in the kingdom is bothered by the Wizard of Wonderland, who hired the deadly hit-man Mumbo Jumbo, to deal with the Queen of Mean. Mumbo appears before Gnorga, challenging her into a fight. Gnorga uses one of her special techniques, her own spitting, hoping that she would toss him out of the battle. Mumbo easily deflects her attack, easily knocking her aside. She recovers, too late, as Mumbo casts a spell on her, slowly transforming into a rosebush. Gnorga attempts to retaliate, only for Mumbo to speed up the spell's progress, fully transforming her into a rosebush. He then summons a large tornardo, that sucks Gnorga, and her subjects, including King Llort and her own dog, into an unknown realm. Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:The Goblin Alliance Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:King One-Eye's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Psychopaths Category:Sorceress Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Prince Froglip's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Trolls Category:The One-Eyes Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)